


Romeo e Giulietta

by maggieemae



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae
Summary: Niccolò e Martino alla scoperta di Verona, la città dell'amore.





	Romeo e Giulietta

Era un sabato mattina come tanti altri. Martino sì era appena svegliato ma non aveva ancora trovato la forza per aprire gli occhi. Si sentì come se non avesse dormito a sufficienza e avrebbe voluto di nuovo sprofondare nel sonno. Niccolò si mosse nel letto, spostando le coperte e lasciando Martino al freddo del mattino.

Martino bisbigliò qualche imprecazione in maniera incomprensibile e Niccolò al suo fianco sogghignò piano.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole” disse con fin troppa enfasi.

Martino si voltò e aprì gli occhi di scatto, in preda alla preoccupazione. Ormai era diventato abbastanza bravo a cogliere i segnali e quello poteva essere un campanello d’allarme.

La settimana che Martino e Niccolò si erano lasciati alle spalle, non era stata delle più semplici. Niccolò aveva avuto dei giorni in cui faceva fatica ad alzarsi dal letto ed era il motivo per cui Martino si stupì di tutto quell'entusiasmo.

Anche Niccolò era diventato esperto nel cogliere i cenni d’ansia del suo ragazzo, perciò, intercettando il suo pensiero decise di parlare per primo.

“Sto bene, te lo giuro.”

Martino lo scrutò nella penombra della stanza. Si fidava di quello che Niccolò gli disse, avevano imparato a comunicare e non volle mettere in dubbio le sue parole. Sorrise impercettibilmente e si avvicinò per baciare Niccolò sulle labbra.

“Buongiorno”, sussurrò prendendosi un altro bacio.

“Stavo riflettendo…” iniziò Niccolò e Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo perché quando pensava se ne usciva sempre con idee stravaganti che lui puntualmente non riusciva a non assecondare.

“Pensavo che potremmo fare questa pazzia e andarcene, star via una notte e tornare domani”.

“Andarcene dove?”

Martino non era una persona impulsiva. Era più forte di lui, voleva prepararsi per tempo, fare un itinerario, organizzare lo zaino, arrivare in stazione in orario e non all'ultimo secondo. Non aveva mai fatto niente di veramente azzardato in tutta la sua vita, neanche presentarsi ad una verifica o ad un’interrogazione completamente impreparato. Niccolò non gli stava proponendo niente di avvento, eppure una parte di lui era già pronta a bocciare l’idea.

“Stavo pensando a due città. La prima è Firenze. Ho sempre voluto andare a vedere il David di Michelangelo ma non ne ho mai avuto occasione. Poi qualcuno mi ha anche detto che gli somiglio e beh, riflettendoci… tu che pensi?” chiese con fare ammiccante alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. Niccolò assunse il suo solito cipiglio strafottente, quello che metteva sempre Martino a dura prova e si mise in posa, mostrando il suo profilo delineato e perfetto.

Martino dal canto suo, lo guardò esasperato, prese un cuscino e lo colpì in faccia.

“Ma vaffanculo!” esclamò, facendo ridere Niccolò.

Ci aveva meditato più volte sul fatto che Niccolò fosse talmente bello che potesse essere stato scolpito da qualche artista; probabilmente se fossero esistiti ai tempi dei Romani, lui sicuramente sarebbe stata una divinità. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, neanche sotto tortura perché non avrebbe mai dato una simile soddisfazione a Niccolò ma mentalmente non poteva che essere d’accordo con tale affermazione. Si girò dall'altra parte un istante solo per nascondere il rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance.

“E l’altra città qualche sarebbe?” domandò cercando di cambiare argomento.

Niccolò si mosse, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra Martino per evitarsi un’altra cuscinata in faccia. Era sorridente e pieno di energie, il tipo di energia buona, quella priva di quell'agitazione frenetica che gli impediva di ragionare e di pensare lucidamente. 

“L’altra è ovviamente la città dell’amore, Verona. _Oh, Romeo Romeo, perché sei Romeo? Rinnega tuo padre, rifiuta il tuo nome! Oppure, se non vuoi, giurami soltanto di essere il mio amore_ …” disse con tono solenne, quasi plateale, come se stesse davvero recitando a teatro. “Vorresti essere il mio Romeo?”

“Lo sai vero che sta storia finisce in tragedia si?”

Niccolò fece finta di pugnalarsi all'addome e si accasciò addosso a Martino con fare drammatico.

“E tu lo sai vero che sei noiosissimo?” biascicò contro il suo petto.

Martino passò una mano tra i capelli di Niccolò e rifletté sulla questione. Forse – e sottolineò il forse mille volte nella sua testa – Niccolò aveva ragione, era davvero noioso. A Martino piaceva crogiolarsi nelle sue abitudini, nella sua routine, così che niente potesse andargli storto. Nell’ultimo periodo però tante cose erano cambiate e appena tutte le sue certezze erano sfumate, lui si era ritrovato senza una guida. Era stato difficile rimettere le cose alla normalità e quando Niccolò se ne usciva con cose che non rientravano nel suo range di regolarità e ordine, tutto sfumava di nuovo e a lui non piaceva la sensazione di essere scoperto, vulnerabile. Motivo per cui non faceva quasi mai niente di troppo azzardato e ogni tanto aveva la percezione di perdersi delle cose importanti solo perché non le aveva programmate. Ma le cose migliori della sua vita gli erano capitate per puro caso, senza che lui le stesse cercando o aspettando. Quindi perché no?

“Dicono che toccare la tetta della statua di Giulietta porti fortuna” aggiunse Niccolò come se quello bastasse a convincere Martino ad andare con lui.

“Ah, giusto. Le tette non sono mai state il tuo forte” commentò come se Martino non fosse presente, motivo per cui Niccolò si prese un’altra cuscinata in faccia.

“Sei veramente infame” constatò Martino “ma nonostante questo, ho deciso di assecondare questa folle idea. Quindi si, andiamoci! Verona sia.”

 

***

 

Niccolò era stato impeccabile, aveva organizzato in pochissimo tempo tutto il necessario per la partenza. Aveva comprato i biglietti del treno online e aveva prenotato un B&B con un’offerta last minute mentre Martino preparava lo zaino con un cambio di vestiti puliti e il caffè per la colazione.

Martino, anche dopo essere salito sul treno, non poteva credere di aver detto sì a quel viaggio improvvisato. Aveva scritto a sua madre – che fortunatamente non aveva fatto storie – ma si era solo premurata di dirgli di farsi sentire spesso.

Arrivarono a Verona all’ora di pranzo e il sole splendeva limpido sopra le loro teste. Il traffico veronese era più sopportabile rispetto a quello di Roma, le macchine sfrecciavano più tranquille, le strade erano meno caotiche. Si erano diretti verso il centro a piedi, con Niccolò che si lamentava per il troppo caldo. _“Ma qui non siamo al Nord? Non dovrebbe fare più freddo?”_

Martino aveva deciso di ignorarlo perché il paesaggio cittadino intorno a lui catturava tutta la sua attenzione. Amava Roma con tutto se stesso, ogni strada, ogni monumento, ogni edificio gli ricordava qualcosa, era parte di lui. La sua esistenza era tutta lì, racchiusa tra le vie della capitale e se avesse chiuso gli occhi non sarebbe riuscito a immaginarsi di vivere in un posto diverso, ma Verona aveva un’aria diversa, speciale.

Erano passati sotto ad una porta antica fatta di mura e si erano trovati davanti la famosa arena. Aveva preso Niccolò per mano e lo aveva trascinato in mezzo alla piazza.

“Guarda!” aveva esclamato con l’aria felice di un bambino che osservava qualcosa di imponente per la prima volta – e lui era abituato al Colosseo. “È stupendo.”

Niccolò invece che guardare di fronte a lui stava osservano lo stupore sincero negli occhi di Martino. Poche volte era stato così entusiasta per qualcosa. Era così bello, illuminato dai raggi del sole che facevano risaltare ancora di più le sue lentiggini e i riflessi aranciati dei suoi capelli. “Si, lo è” rispose senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Ma sai che figo che deve essere assistere ad un concerto lì dentro? Deve essere qualcosa di spettacolare” considerò Martino. La scenografia, i suoni, l’atmosfera, doveva davvero essere surreale. Come essere catapultati in un altro mondo, in un’altra epoca.

Martino non riuscì a trattenere la sua felicità e prese Niccolò per il collo e lo baciò con enfasi. “Non ci credo che siamo veramente qui!”

Niccolò sorrise, scostò dalla fronte il ciuffo ribelle di Martino e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, sperando di imprimere nella sua mente ogni dettagli di quegli ultimi istanti.

“Ti ho fatto passare una settimana di merda, direi che è il minimo” rispose in tutta onestà.

Martino si incupì per un secondo, non voleva tirare in ballo la situazione trascorsa perché non voleva che Niccolò non si godesse appieno quella piccolissima vacanza ripensando a quello che credeva di avergli fatto passare solo qualche giorno prima. Sulla questione – per te sono solo un peso – ci stavano ancora lavorando.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Nì. _Io_ non ho passato nessuna settimana di merda.  Non stavi bene, fine della discussione. Capita a tutti di avere delle giornate no. Ti devo ricordare tutte le volte che scazzo con te per motivi inutili?” chiese cercando di farlo sorridere.

“ _Dio ti prego salvaci da quei giorni_ ” rispose Niccolò ridendo parafrasando la canzone di Achille Lauro che ormai lui e Martino ascoltavano in loop da settimane.

Il resto del pomeriggio era trascorso tra selfie, risate e gelati. Avevano davvero toccato la tetta di Giulietta e avevano lasciato inciso il loro amore sul muro, sotto al famoso balcone. Martino – nella sua totale incapacità artistica – si era limitato ad abbozzare un cuore con le loro iniziali. “Sì, veramente patetico” aveva commentato guardando la sua opera d’arte. Niccolò invece aveva disegnato loro due stilizzati che cavalcavano la loro giraffa, uno dei suoi disegni preferiti in assoluto. A quello scattò una foto ricordo.

Ma se Martino avesse dovuto scegliere il suo ricordo preferito di quella visita erano sicuramente le citazioni di Niccolò in merito a Romeo e Giulietta, che aveva magistralmente recitato a memoria. Sapeva che Niccolò non aveva scelto quelle frasi a caso e sapeva che in parte erano dedicate a lui, quindi le apprezzò ancora di più anche se quasi mai glielo diede a vedere.

 

“ _Ma tu chi sei che avanzando nel buio della notte inciampi nei miei più segreti pensieri?_ ”

“Vuoi farmi vedere che hai studiato Shakespeare? Bravo!”

 

“ _C’è pericolo maggiore del tuo sguardo che in venti delle loro spade._ ”

“Io dico solo che se in questo momento avessi una spada, non ci penserei due volte a pugnalarti.”

 

“ _Mi ami? So che dirai sì e io ti crederò…_ ”

“Guarda, in questo momento inizio ad avere qualche dubbio al riguardo”.

 

“ _Tuttavia non desidero se non ciò che posseggo; il mio slancio è infinito come il mare e non meno profondo è il mio amore; più te ne dono più ne posseggo perché entrambi sono infiniti._ ”

“Questa Nì, te la concedo, è molto bella. Mi ci rispecchio.”

Ed era assolutamente vero. Non desiderava veramente nient’altro e non aveva mai amato tanto profondamente qualcuno, non con quella consapevolezza e maturità almeno. Era qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva spiegarsi. All’inizio tra di loro c’erano state tante incomprensioni e Martino aveva messo in dubbio ogni parola, ogni sguardo, ogni cosa che era successa tra di loro. Ma ora, era tutto così diverso. La loro relazione era più solida, aveva basi sicure in quanto si fondava sulla fiducia reciproca. Non aveva bisogno di fingere che tutto andasse bene, non aveva bisogno di mentire e soprattutto non aveva bisogno di essere una persona diversa da quella che era. E la stessa cosa valeva anche per Niccolò. Si accettavano, sempre, indipendentemente da tutto.

Si erano seduti su un muretto, sotto di loro scorreva l’Adige, il sole stava tramontando. Il cielo si era colorato di rosso e arancione, tutto intorno a loro sembrava andare a rallentatore. I movimenti erano lenti, i suoni ovattati, Martino non riusciva a guardare nient’altro se non la persona di fianco a lui. Erano come immersi in una bolla, come fossero sott’acqua. Niccolò parlava ed era l’unico suono che riusciva a udire nonostante le voci dei passanti, i rumori delle auto e il cinguettio dei passerotti.

“Nì” sussurrò richiamando la sua attenzione “ _Ha mai amato sinora il mio cuore? Negalo, o vista: non ho conosciuto vera bellezza prima di questa notte._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi da dove sia uscita quest'idea perché veramente non ne ho idea. Ne potevamo fare anche a meno? Probabilmente si. Purtroppo però ho deciso di pubblicarla lo stesso :)  
> Una persona seria, sotto alle citazioni, metterebbe anche gli atti, ma raga, non sono poi così seria. A titolo informativo le citazioni di Niccolò sono tutte mi pare dall'atto II, scena II; la frase finale di Martino atto I, scena V. Ah, la canzone è ovviamente Rolls Royce e dice "questi giorni" non quei, ma nella storia suonava più corretto quindi mi sono permessa di modificarla.  
> Per il resto, qualsiasi commento vogliate fare è ben accetto. Non mangio nessuno :)  
> Grazie per essere arrivati alla fine.  
> a presto,  
> S.


End file.
